


Point Three Percent

by Kellyjelly



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Adam is a gay baby, Adam is a twink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asperger Syndrome, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam, But a horny mess for Adam, Cuddling, Duncan has a big cock, Duncan is a daddy, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Grumpy Duncan, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Lots of Sex, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Neighbors, Older man/Younger twink, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Duncan, Protective Duncan, Retirement is great, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut, Sweet Sex, Top duncan, Violence, courting gifts, major age difference, porn with/without plot, retired assassin, sex in public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Duncan never realized that the little town in Montana where he lived in, would have the cutest twink that worked as a shop boy. Lucky for Duncan, he loved twinks.Lucky for Adam, he had a thing for older men who were of daddy status.
Relationships: Adam Raki/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Point Three Percent

When the rain smelled like ice cream, that night Adam ran away from his abusive home. That same night when his father ripped away his pet bunny from his arms and threw the defenseless creature against the wall, was the night where his best bunny friend died. It was in that moment when Adam realized that he wasn’t loved by his father.

The day when bullies cornered Adam and beat him to a pulp, was the day he realized that he was different.

At the age of 15, Adam learned the hard way of what it was to be independent. Being cut off from his folks was difficult but he couldn’t stay in that toxic environment any longer. Being the object of abuse and assault was not the life that Adam wanted. Sure, Adam was… unique, he had Aspergers Syndrome, there was no biggie to it.

Having Aspergers Syndrome simply meant that he had trouble understanding social cues and reading other people’s thoughts.

Already, Adam was socially awkward but that did not prevent him to be ashamed of who he was. He was not sick, there wasn’t a virus contaminating his body and making him ill. Adam wasn’t schizophrenic or mentally insane, he wasn’t considered a threat to others or to himself. He was simply Adam. But those around him never understood Adam, so people either made fun of him or hurt him. 

Either way, Adam was doomed to live a harsh life. So, on the night where the rain smelled like ice cream, Adam ran towards his bedroom and grabbed his star shaped squishy toy and pushed past his father who only a few minutes ago, beat him badly to the point where Adam was bleeding from his lower lip, cheek, and eye.

With nothing else in hand but his squishy toy, Adam ran away from his home under the rain and never looked back. Taking a bus was Adam’s first step, though it was terrifying, he kept trembling when the sounds of honking vehicles and loud chatters crowded his hearing. For the first time, Adam was alone and there was no one to guide him to safety.

Adam kept squishing his toy and looked down at the ticket in his hand; a kind woman with red hair helped him purchase a ticket that provided his only chance at escaping New York… forever. Adam didn’t pay attention to where he was going but he knew that he needed to make three different bus transfers in order to get to his destination.

Adam was hyperventilating, he was standing before the gate that led towards his bus, which was about to depart in nine minutes. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, maybe Adam was overthinking this. Maybe living without his parents would prove to be a mistake, without shelter or food provided by those who raised him would be an unsatisfactory situation.

Perhaps Adam was overreacting… maybe he should go back. Yes. Going back is the right decision. Adam turned to go back when he met his own reflection in the mirror across from him where customers were trying on shades and seeing if it was their style. Adam looked at his black eye, his busted lip, and the purple bruises covering his face.

No.

This was not the life Adam wanted. With a deep breath, Adam got on the bus and left New York.

*-*

**6 Hours Later**

After three bus transfers, Adam found himself in Montana, a place where snow was extremely abundant. His clothes were nowhere near warm and the chances of him dying in the middle of nowhere was probably his best bet. Adam remained inside the bus station, rocking back and forth in his seat and forcing himself not to cry.

There was no one inside the bus station besides an older black man who worked behind the register charging bus tickets to those who wanted to leave Montana. Its been five months since he’s had any customers, Adam was the first human being he had seen in his job and the man couldn’t help but feel a tad bit concerned for the super young-looking boy who was badly bruised.

The older black man —Harlan— left his post behind the register and approached the frightened boy. “Son, are you okay?”

Adam jumped at the sudden voice beside him and reached inside his pocket to squeeze his squishy toy. “No.”

“Are you lost?”

“Yes.”

Harlan frowned; he could tell that the boy was a bit… off but not in a bad way. Perhaps the boy was on the spectrum. Harlan went towards the supply closet and pulled out an enormous blanket that was soft and warm.

Harlan wrapped the blanket around the trembling boy and smiled softly when the boy tightened the blanket around himself. “How old are you?”

“15.”

Harlan chuckled in disbelief. “Son, where are your parents? I know you’re not from here.”

Adam closed his eyes and resumed to rocking back and forth. “My dad was mean to me and my mom never really stepped in to help. I ran away. I don’t want to go back. I can’t go back. But I don’t know what to do. I didn’t create a list or anything, I’m so stupid.”

Adam got up from the seat and violently began to hit himself on the head. “Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid._ ”

Harlan walked towards the boy and grabbed his wrists, stopping Adam from hurting himself. “Hey. Breathe. Calm down. Breathe for me. Can you do that?”

Adam struggled against Harlan’s hold but followed the man’s directions and tried to calm down. After a few minutes, Adam regained his normal breathing and weakly let himself fall towards the ground. Adam pressed his knees against his chest, burying his face against the fabric of his jeans and weeping woefully.

Harlan crouched down before the boy and asked softly, “What’s your name?”

Adam looked up with watery eyes, his lower lip was trembling while he sniffled, his gaze not truly meeting Harlan’s eyes. “Hello, my name is Adam Raki.”

Harlan smiled softly, “Hello, Adam Raki. I’m Harlan Keyes. Do you need somewhere to stay?”

“I don’t know anybody here.”

Harlan chuckled, “You know me.”

Adam wiped away his tears and struggled to speak. “You… you want to help me?”

“Adam, I’m probably the only person you’ll ever know within nine miles from here. And of course, I’ll help you. Besides, you’re a minor and my conscious will not rest until I know that you’re safe. For the time being, you can stay at my place. I have a cabin not too far from here, its spacious and comfortable. And if at any time, you feel uncomfortable or distressed, I can help you find another place to your liking. What do you say?”

Adam saw no malice behind Harlan’s offer and for once, Adam felt safe and secure with the older man. Adam accepted Harlan’s offer and from there on, the boy lived with Harlan for three years and they became the best of friends.

*-*

After a life of killing and being an assassin with a resume that consisted of dead bodies and splattered blood everywhere, Duncan decided that it was time to retire. Hiding away in a cabin located in Montana, seemed like a neat option. It would do him good to join the living, reestablish himself in the normality of people’s lives.

Though fitting in with ordinary people would prove to be a challenge because Duncan’s suspicions of everyone being an assassin was a lifetime reflex that would never die.

But he could learn how to control his suspicions and naively assume that everyone was… pure?

Or not.

God, Duncan needed to get himself together. It took him five years to conform to civilian life and to his surprise, he was adjusting quite well. The few friends he made either ran shops, worked in small doctor offices, or simply waved hello to him everyday. Though he never spoke more than just the usual sentences of recognition and acknowledging a departure when he went back home.

Life was… boring, reclusive, slow, quiet, and normal. Just the way Duncan wanted it but even a forty-year-old man of his stature had… carnal urges that couldn’t be appeased by the stroke of his hand. But to be completely honest, the town that he lived in was lacking in beauty and prettiness. By now, Duncan knew everyone by name and there wasn’t a single stranger that could catch his eye.

Or so he thought.

Today was grocery day, Duncan needed to go into town and buy food from the store. It was snowy and cold; Duncan threw on his black coat and drove into town. Duncan parked his truck in front of the store and exited the vehicle, he crossed the street and entered the shop. Duncan knew the owner of the store, it was woman who loved to talk and to his annoyance at times, tried to share a few gossip rumors with him.

Though Duncan never particularly cared, for he always tuned her out and nodded whenever he needed to. But today was a bit off because she always greeted her customers and to his surprise, she failed to appear and greet him. Odd. Duncan brushed that thought aside and grabbed a basket, he slipped on his reading glasses and began to look at the selection of food that was before him.

Duncan was slowly gathering piles of food when he heard a familiar chuckle coming from the office located at the back of the store. In a few seconds, the owner of the store, Patty, exited her office and smiled widely at Duncan.

“Hi honey! How are you today?”

Duncan lowered his head and approached the woman. “I’m fine. How are you?”

Patty squealed in excitement and looped her arm around Duncan’s. “I am super happy.”

Duncan looked down at the woman while adjusting his glasses. “Why?”

“I have a new shop boy and he’s the cutest thing on earth. He’s a bit slow but he’s a sweetheart.”

Patty lifted herself on her tippy toes and checked to see if the shop boy could hear her before she invaded Duncan’s personal space and whispered into his ear. “He’s diagnosed with autism, something called Aspergers Syndrome. The poor boy lived with my good friend Harlan but Harlan had a heart attack a few months ago and died.”

“Since then, the boy has been so terribly alone and Harlan left everything to the boy. In Harlan’s will, he asked if I could give the boy a job. He’s only 18 but he’s so sweet and extremely shy. So, if its not too much to ask, can you please have patience with him and be gentle. The poor boy had to deal with his best friend dying, god knows he doesn’t need more stress in his life.”

Patty squealed happily and pulled Duncan towards the register. “Do you want to meet him?”

Duncan politely untangled himself from Patty’s grip and took a few steps back. “Actually, I’d rather…”

Patty ignored Duncan’s protest and called out, “Adam! Honey! Come on out!”

Before Duncan could go back to shopping, the older man stood frozen in place when a delicious piece of eye candy emerged from the office.

_Oh fuck._

Duncan felt his mouth dropping open, the image before him was a dream. A soft looking boy came to the register and _Jesus fucking Christ,_ its as if one of the angels from heaven descended down to earth and blessed him. The boy had unblemished creamy skin, it resembled the snow outside except the pale flesh presented to him looked extremely _soft_ and _pretty_.

Duncan clenched his jaw when his eyes landed on the boy’s exposed tender neck. The flesh there looked like silk and if Duncan had the chance to taste the boy’s neck, there was a 100% chance that the boy’s skin would melt against his tongue like butter. Then his eyes gravitated towards the mess of delicious curls crowning the boy’s pretty head.

The boy’s hair was shining in a delicate shade of chocolate brown, each strand was curled prettily. Duncan could easily imagine his rough fingers coursing through the boy’s hair and grabbing a handful of curls, making the boy whimper beautifully. Duncan adjusted his glasses and _fucking hell_ ; the boy’s eyes were shining sapphires that glowed prettily under starlight.

The bright color of the boy’s eyes contrasted gorgeously with his dark hair and light skin. And _oh_ , the boy’s lips were a light rose color, they were plump, voluptuous, and dangerously _suckable_.

Where on fucking earth has this boy been?

Duncan swore that he knew every living soul inhabiting this small town but he was superbly wrong. God, he wanted this boy and he wanted him right now. Before Duncan could do anything inappropriate, Patty rudely interrupted his thoughts.

“Adam, say hello to your first customer.”

Adam nervously prevented himself from moving his hands, instead he grabbed the squishy toy under the counter and squeezed it. “Hello.”

_Oh_ , Duncan was done. His voice, it sounded like a mermaid’s call from the ocean. It pulled Duncan towards him and fucking shit, he’d do anything to hear that voice again and again. Duncan simply nodded and remained quiet.

Patty smiled brightly and began to walk towards her office. “Well, if you need anything Duncan honey, ask Adam and he’ll help you.”

Patty gently placed her hand on Adam’s shoulder and asked, “Will you be okay on your own?”

Adam shied away from her touch and nodded. “Yes.”

Patty smiled gently and entered her office. Adam watched her until she disappeared, then he directed his vision towards the only customer in the store. Duncan noticed that the boy didn’t meet his gaze but he gave a single nod before he went towards the aisle of boxed foods. Once inside the aisle, Duncan couldn’t help but look up at the side mirrors located throughout the store and gaze upon the boy’s beauty.

But Duncan didn’t have time for childish things, he needed to buy food and that’s exactly what he’ll do. Duncan was trying to decide on what brand of mac-n-cheese to choose from. Domestic choosing was never his strong suit but he tried to make the effort even though he couldn’t understand which box offered a cheesier taste.

Duncan was too caught up in what brand to choose from that he failed to hear Adam approaching him. “I’d choose that one.”

Duncan had a lifetime of reflexes and if this were another situation, Duncan would’ve thrusted a blade into the boy’s throat and killed him instantly.

Luckily, Duncan held his nerves together and simply faced the beautiful boy next to him. “Sorry.”

Adam timidly slipped past Duncan, reaching for the box with the brand of _Amy’s Mac-n-Cheese_ on it. As Adam reached for the box, Duncan couldn’t help but lean forward and smell the boy. Adam smelled of clean linen sheets, fluffy cotton balls, and sweet dandelions that were waiting to be plucked. Duncan swallowed his saliva and growled lowly; this boy smelled like virginal pureness.

Duncan was almost certain that the boy never had sex with anyone, which meant the boy was a virgin. Oh, that alone made Duncan’s cock grow in length, the fact that this boy was inexperienced, uncorrupted, and untouched was just too much for him.

Adam pulled away from the shelf and handed the box to Duncan, smiling feebly. “Its my personal favorite. I always eat it when I watch documentaries about space. There are new pictures of Saturn, Saturn is the jewel of our solar system and it’s a gas-giant planet which means that the surface on Saturn is not solid like ours. Though it makes sense since Saturn is made up of hydrogen and helium, it mostly runs on gas.”

Adam excitedly began to brighten up. “Planets such as Saturn mostly consist of swirling gases and liquid which creates extreme pressures and temperatures deep inside the planet to crush and destroy any spacecraft that lands on it. Which is impossible because spacecrafts heading towards Saturn don’t have a designated area where they can land on. And…”

Adam stayed quiet and looked at the older man, Duncan could have sworn that his eyes were resembling palpitating hearts. He adored the boy before him, my god, the way Adam got excited when he talked about space was extremely adorable. The tiniest of smiles was displayed on Duncan’s lips and he’d give anything to keep hearing Adam’s voice, even though he had no idea what Adam was talking about.

Adam looked down and cupped his hands together, pressing both hands against his chest. “I’ve been talking too much. I should…”

Like a frightened rabbit, Adam took off, leaving a confused Duncan with a mac-n-cheese box in his hand.

What the fuck just happened?

Duncan was extremely confused, was he supposed to say something? Was he supposed to interrupt the boy when he was talking? Was he supposed to reassure the boy that he wasn’t talking too much? Was he supposed to comfort Adam? Fucking hell. Its been ages since Duncan was required to actually talk to someone he found attractive.

During his years as an assassin, all he needed to do was notify the person he was interested in and have sex with them. And if they were a good fuck, he’d just come back and bury his cock inside whoever pleased him the most. But this darling boy was different, Adam was an angel and if he was to be corrupted by his touch, then Duncan would take things slowly.

Though it drove Duncan insane to keep himself in check and not throw the boy over the counter and fuck him so hard that Adam would come twice on himself. _Oh_ , Duncan can only dream. Duncan finished his shopping and approached the counter, he placed everything before Adam and the boy coyly began to ring him up.

Duncan simply stayed quiet, watching and observing how the boy moved, he noticed that Adam had a bit of nervous tick in his hands. The boy’s eyes kept wandering everywhere and they always failed to land on Duncan’s. There were a few precious seconds where they made eye contact but that ended pretty quickly.

After Adam rung everything up, he waited for Duncan to give him the correct amount of money before benevolently squeaking out. “You make me sexually excited.”

Duncan didn’t say a word, he simply gave Adam the money and waited for his change. Well, Duncan didn’t think that Adam would be painfully honest but he rather liked that in a person.

Once Adam bagged everything and gave Duncan his change, he shyly asked, “Did I say something wrong?”

Duncan grabbed his groceries and walked away, leaving Adam behind. Duncan entered his truck and drove away, thinking that perhaps he gave Adam the wrong impression that he was a rude, grouchy man with no kind of respect for anyone. Oh, for fuck sake, Duncan groaned and went home, not thinking about how he fucked up with Adam.

*-*

Adam finished his shift and went home, though he didn’t stay at his house for very long. Back at the store, after Adam somehow insulted the extremely attractive customer from this morning, Adam noticed that the man left behind his keys. Adam grabbed the keys and went after the stranger but to his disappointment, the man was gone.

Adam was keen on returning the man’s keys because it wasn’t right to keep something that wasn’t yours, especially if you knew that you could give it back to them.

Patty was useful in helping Adam locate this man’s home and to Adam’s surprise, the tall stranger named Duncan lived across from the lake that separated his cabin with another. They were practically neighbors and to Adam’s relief, he could simply walk across the lake and return the man’s keys. So here he was, knocking on the man’s door and shivering against the cold wind.

*-*

Duncan was never one to be distracted or to forget things, so it was rather odd that when he came home, he couldn’t find the keys to his house. Of course, it wasn’t impossible to break into his own home but it angered him to know that someone could have his keys and if they managed to look up his fingerprints and find out who he was, well, a bunch of assassins could show up at his doorstep and try to kill him.

Just fucking hell. Duncan looked everywhere and he couldn’t find his damn keys. Duncan was about to lose his temper when someone knocked on his door. He remained quiet, no one _ever_ knocked on his door. Duncan reached for the gun under the recliner seat and cocked it, he approached the door and waited to see if the person would knock again.

As expected, the person knocked a second time and Duncan slowly opened the door. Duncan barely allowed a crack of light to enter his home when he recognized the beauty standing before his door.

_Adam_.

Duncan fully opened the door and placed the gun behind his lower back. “Adam.”

Adam smiled and stuck out his hand. “You left your keys on the counter.”

Duncan closed his eyes and remembered that he unconsciously rested his keys on the counter before grabbing his wallet and paying for his groceries.

Duncan took the keys and nodded. “Thank you.”

“44 steps.”

Duncan frowned. “Sorry.”

Adam pointed across the lake to the cabin. “That’s my cabin. It took me 44 steps to reach your house.”

Duncan looked down at his keys, “How did you know where I live?”

“Patty told me. And since you left your keys, I decided to return them to you. Losing one’s keys is a point three percent chance of being clumsy.”

Duncan didn’t say a word, he stared at Adam and enjoyed the red blush creeping into the boy’s cheeks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call you clumsy. I just… goodbye.”

Adam quickly turned away and went back to his cabin, being completely unaware that Duncan watched him go until Adam was safely inside his cabin. Once Duncan knew that Adam was safe, he closed the door and looked down at his keys. Duncan smiled and decided to find out more about his sweet little neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. Toodles :)


End file.
